


Sleep Well

by spiralicious



Series: Simpson Buffet Table [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Channels Style Remix, Changing Channels Trope, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Simpson Buffet Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean get stuck as Tweak and Cartman at a South Park slumber party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



The soft snores of several children filled the room, but the panicked whines and grunts of one child in particular was keeping Dean awake. Sam was sitting wide-eyed in the corner of the room, his hair standing on end, and twitching uncontrollably. 

Dean rolled over, not used to extra bulk he was now sporting. “Sam, go the fuck to sleep,” he yelled as quietly as he could. 

Sam shook his head and pulled his knees closer to his chest. “Cant... the clowns... the clowns'll eat me,” he continued to look around the room frantically, twitching and yelping his way through his explanation.

“Damn it, Sam.” Dean hefted himself up, out of breath from just that simple action. “There aren't any fucking clowns!” A pillow smacked Dean in the head, hard.

“Will you shut up, Fatass! Some of us are trying to sleep!”

Dean decided that this Kyle kid was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice” & the Simpson Buffet Table: “Can't sleep. Clown'll eat me.” on LJ under the username kattrip033.


End file.
